Techenosamasub Script Two's Company
by Mert Hykazuma
Summary: Based of of the popular fan project come join in on Merit, Hip, and Tana as they discover in there own way that three's company and two is more than poor Tana can handle. Throw in a fire happy robot trying to ruin a holiday anf you got Techenosama......


"Two's Company." By Vic Rodriguez JR  
  
There is use of Slang and mild profanity. Rating of'pg-13"  
  
CAST OF CHARACTERS Hip-Hop, Tana, Merit, Mellie, Max, Wildcard.  
  
OPENING SCENE- Hip-Hop is waiting in front of a department store window. Arguing can be heard and a car door is slammed.  
  
Hip-Hop- (looking over) huh? Merit- (is by the car door banging the window) please let's talk about this! Allison- we've talked enough you cheap basterd! (Peels out and drives away) Merit - (coughing) But that's my car.. Oh hey Hip.. HH- Que pasa? Women problems? Merit - Nah (waving it off) I kicked her to the curb. So what are you doing? (Shivering) it's freezing!! HH- (rolling his eyes) yea sure you did. (Turns his attention back to the store window) I'm shopping.and waiting for Tana. Merit - Tana huh? (Grins) She's a hot tie. HH- Oh hell yea.(smiles but then realizes what he's doing and stops it.)  
  
At that moment a cab pulls up to the store and Tana steps out as both friends watch.  
  
Tana- (smiling) Hi fellas/ Both- Hi Tana! (Waving) HH- Hey Tana, um- Merit- (cuts off HH) Hey Tana, want to get some lunch? Tana- sure... Want to come Hip? HH- (grumbles) No.I got some.uh.errands to run. Catch y'all later. Adios. (Walks into the building.looks like he's talking to himself) Tana- what is wrong with him? Merit - (shrugs) No idea. Shall we? (Holds his arm out) Tana- (hooks onto his arm and looks back a little concerned)  
  
We are now at Max's Fortress in the center of Metra City. He sat in his chair, in deep meditation. Wildcard suddenly bursts in.  
  
Wildcard-Sir.?  
  
Max- (Groans and looks towards Wildcard angrily) What.?  
  
Wildcard-I.uh, never got today's Agenda sir.  
  
Max- Agenda?  
  
Wildcard- (Steps a bit closer) Yes sir.I really have nothing to do today.  
  
Max- (Raises an eyebrow) and your complaining?  
  
Wildcard-Well No not really.  
  
Action-Max stands up and walks from his chair to a nearby window, which is very large.  
  
Max-Come here Wildcard.  
  
Action-Wildcard slowly walks over behind Max and stops.  
  
Max-I said come over here Wildcard, beside me.  
  
Action-Wildcard is hesitant at first, but slowly joins max in front of the window. Our POV changes to out side the window, we see Max and wildcard looking out.  
  
Max-Look at them Wildcard! Do you know what they are doing?  
  
Wildcard-uh, moving?  
  
Max- (scowls at Wildcard) No you imbecile... Besides that! They are celebrating.  
  
Wildcard- (puts his hand behind his head) Celebrating? Celebrating what? Do you not oppress them enough?  
  
Max- (Raises his hand in annoyance) No fool! That's not what I am getting at.  
  
Wildcard-Then.what are you getting at?  
  
Max-They are celebrating a retched holiday. One that I haven't celebrated in years myself.you want your agenda Wildcard? Burn the town square.  
  
Wildcard- (bows his head) as you command anything you want me to find?  
  
Max No.  
  
Wildcard- (one eye widens) so you just want me to burn it?  
  
Max- (grins evilly) That's right.just burn it all.  
  
Wildcard-Yes sir.  
  
Action-Max laughs as we zoom away from the window and fade in to HH stopping by Tana's apartment.  
  
HH- (rings bell) Tana- (through intercom) Yes? Who is it? HH- Um, hey its me Tana- Hey Hip-hop, I'm coming down. HH- Oh, all right. (Puts his hands in his coat pocket.)  
  
Hip-Hop starts to lean against the building and begins humming to himself. Then the front door unlocks.  
  
Tana- (opening the door) Hiya! HH- (smiles brightly) Hey Tana, I.  
  
But before HH could finish his sentence, Merit appears behind Tana and steps outside.  
  
Merit - Hey Hip, how you doing? HH- (obviously angry).fine. Merit - (a little surprised) um, all right. I'll see you guys later. Bye Tana (gives her a kiss on the cheek). Tana- Bye.  
  
Techno leaves and Hip-Hop angrily stares as he walks off.  
  
Tana- so..whats up? HH- Huh? Oh, hey I got to go. Tana- Why? HH- I just do. Tana- Whats your problem? HH- Nothing! Tana- you know what? Fine, be like that. See you around HH- But.  
  
The door slams. Hip-Hop turns to the door and reaches for the doorbell but quickly turns back around very angry and kicks a nearby pole.  
  
HH- OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HH limps away.  
  
  
  
NAR-Later on Merit and his sister Mellie are sitting on a park bench chatting.  
  
Mellie - So it's over with Allison huh? Merit - Oh hell yea, I finally told her to beat it. Mellie - Your such a punk, I know she dumped you. Merit - (turns read) Jeez Millie, how low can you go? Mellie - (laughs) It's your fault you know. You're a cheap bum. Merit - No I'm not, I'm just.conservative. Mellie - (laughs) sure you are. Merit - But anyway, I got me another filly in mind? Mellie - Oh? Who is the unlucky lady? Merit - Shaddup, it's Tana. Mellie - Tana? Doesn't Hip-Hop like her? Merit - (surprised) Hip? No way, they are like best friends! Mellie - but isn't she out of your league? Merit - Nobody is out of my league. I just need a way to woo her. Mellie - Excuse me, "Woo" her? Merit - Yea, "Woo her", like getting her to like me! Mellie - Oh Merit - So, got any ideas? Mellie - Well. you'll probably want an inexpensive date so. Merit - Hey. Mellie - SO, take her ice-skating. Merit - Ice-skating? Mellie - Sure, she loves it. And it's cheap! Merit - Yea! You're a genius! (Gets up) I'm gonna call her right now! (Runs off with Millie sitting and giggling)  
  
  
  
Hip-Hop has been looking for Merit all day hoping to reason with him. His search brings him to the retail district of Metra city where he spots Mellie doing her Christmas shopping.  
  
HH- Mellie! Mellie - (looking around) Huh? Who? Oh, Hey Hip-Hop! HH- Hi Mellie, where's Merit? Mellie - I haven't seen him since this morning. HH- do you know where he would be? Mellie - Ice-skating with Tana. HH- WHAT??? (Grows angry) .she loves that.DAMN, I gotta go! Mellie - Hip! What's wrong?! HH- See you later!  
  
And Hip-Hop is gone in a flash of gray light.  
  
HH-(thinking) That S.O.B. Well, two can play. on to plan "b"!  
  
Action-HH runs off, but his ears perk up to the sound of screaming in the distance. HH Screeches to a halt and turns around seeing Wildcard shooting a burst of fire from his arm cannon into the store he just left. We close up to HH eyes and we see the flame in them.  
  
HH-Mellie.  
  
Action-We fade into a frozen lake surrounded by people.  
  
  
  
Merit takes Tana to the nearby frozen lake. Many other people are there as well. Techno is not much of a skater, but still he tries to impress her much to her delight.But only because he was messing up.  
  
Merit - WHOA! (slipping and sliding around) Tana- (giggling) you're so Kawaii! (Grabs his hands to help him balance.) Merit - Thanks (grins). Tana- (smiles) this is great, I love ice-skating. Merit - Heh, I know. Hey Tana. Tana- Yes? Merit -.Well, uh.y'know I was wondering. Tana- (puts a finger to his mouth) Shush. Listen, I know why your doing this. Merit - (nods) Tana- I appreciate all this, and you are kinda cute.(takes her finger away) Merit - I knew there was a "but.", what is it? Tana-.Well, I like someone else right now. Merit - Oh. Tana- I'm sorry. Merit - Its ok, I'll back off then.  
  
Merit and Tana continue to skate together awhile, until suddenly, not to far off.there is a grand explosion. Merit and Tana both look over, eyes wide as can be.  
  
Merit-(squinting, hair blowing back from the explosion)What the hell.? Tana-(eyes wide)my god Merit.the people.!! Merit-I know.I.  
  
Action-Suddenly a little ball of fire comes hurtling towards them. Merit grabs Tana and jumps out of the way as it lands. The smoke clears as Tana and Merit look over to it seeing a slightly burned Hip-Hop. Cloak charred.  
  
Tana-(looking away, eyes tearing)Oh no.!  
  
Action-We fade in to Max watching from the window, the blaze from below. Laughing Maniacally.with popcorn.  
  
Max-(Laughing)Yes, Burn it! Burn it all!!  
  
Action-Zero pokes his head in.  
  
Zero-Are you all right sir?  
  
Action-Zero's eyes widen and he ducks his head back in as the bag of popcorn fly's his way and collides with the door. We then see max staring at the door before smiling and returning to the windows.  
  
Max-This "free will" thing is beginning to piss me off.  
  
Action-Max laughs again and we cut into Wildcard who is shooting pure fire from his cannons in each direction, knocking down feeling citizens. Wildcard corners a little one and begins to approach menacingly. We see a fist clench approaching fast, speed lines going wild. Suddenly Wild Card is knocked back with a powered up fist from Merit.  
  
Wildcard-(falling on his back)What the Hell?!  
  
Merit-(Landing in front of him)you basted.  
  
Wildcard-(sitting up)if it isn't the boy.this will be fun.  
  
Merit-(with a scowl) For me.  
  
Action-Cut to Wildcards face and then quickly to merits. Then we cut to Tana who is cradling Hip's body  
  
Tana-(crying)Oh God Hip.please be ok.  
  
Action-Tana's hands go up to hips face and suddenly begin to glow. She chants softly before the glow begins to die. She hugs hip and cries some more, fearing she didn't help. Suddenly Hip slowly begins to cough.  
  
Tana-(holds him out and her eyes widen)Hip.hip-hop??  
  
HH-(weakly)Ooog my cabesa.T.Tana.?  
  
Tana-(puts a hand on his cheek)Yes.I'm here.  
  
HH-(closes his eyes and tries to stand up)I must help.  
  
Tana-(keeping him down)No Hip, your in no condition to fight.  
  
HH-(looks to her quickly)what.what do you want me to do? I.(starts to stand).I cant just sit here.  
  
Action-Hip makes it to his feet and trembles, barely able to stay upright. There is another small explosion and Wildcard suddenly appears.  
  
Wildcard-(grinning)don't get up Rabbit, I'll come to you.  
  
Action-Hip Hop scowls and reaches behind him for his blade and spits out blood. Wild card stops and points his finger in hips direction.  
  
Wildcard-ah ah ah.I would do that if I were you.unless.you want to end up like your friend.  
  
Action-Wild card laughs and then holds out Merit by his head, bloody and beaten. Wild card laughs as we zoom in on Merit and fade to black.  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
